


Truly Happy

by That_1_Nerd



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Nerd/pseuds/That_1_Nerd
Summary: The threesome scene...but my way :)
Relationships: River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Truly Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest and worst thing Ive written so far, but I just finished watching season two and wrote this right after. I hope you enjoy!

When Payton watched River leave the hotel room, his heart shattered. 

River was the only reason he even came. If it were Astrid and anyone else, he would've immediately turned them down. He just wanted River, no matter how selfish that was. River was the only person he was truly comfortable around, the only person where he felt like he could actually be himself with. 

The second he heard the door click shut, tears welled up in his eyes and he felt a sob climbing it's way out of his throat. He regretted ever coming. Of course this would've ended badly. 

He didn't blame Astrid though. If River was his, he wouldn't want to share him either. He just wondered why Astrid even invited him to do this anyway. It was her idea, after all. Maybe she did this on purpose? 

No, that couldn't be it. Sure, he didn't really like her and was sure she didn't like him, but that was a new level of low. However, that didn't make it hurt any less. 

He felt embarrassed, bordering on ashamed. He was sitting naked on the bed, legs pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around them as he rested his head on his knees and cried. He already missed River. He missed his presence, he missed seeing him, he missed feeling him. River pressed up against his backside was the best feeling Payton has ever felt. But just like that, it was gone. 

He didn't know how much time was passing anymore, and he doesn't know when he crawled under the covers of the bed. He doesn't know when he curls up around a pillow and buries his face in it. He doesn't know when he started trembling. All he knew was that he felt alone, unwanted, and unloved. 

Before he knew it, he heard the door open and click shut again. He tried to stifle his crying the second he had heard the doorknob jiggle. He didn't know how long he had been there, but the impressive size wet spot on the pillow he was curled around suggested hours had passed. He couldn't only force back his tears for so long. Because before he knew it a broken sob was clawing its way out of his throat. 

"Oh, Payton"

And that's all Payton needed to hear. River. River's sweet, calming voice. He didn't care if his voice was filled to the brim with pity. He just cared that it was River. He watched River approach the bed carefully, slowly lowering himself down to sit next to Payton. Payton could read the look in his eyes. Possibly guilt mixed with some sympathy? He couldn't tell very well. He watched as River tentatively reached out a hand towards Payton, slightly shaky as he ran thin fingers through Payton's hair, then trailing down to caress his cheek gently, thumb wiping sea some of the tears staining Payton's cheeks.

Payton couldn't help but to lean into River's touch. He was like a magnet, always pulling Payton right to him. Payton could never resist, no matter how hard he tried. Not that he wanted to, although he was afraid that he would have to start trying. He couldn't go through this again. 

Before he knew it, River had joined him under the covers, replacing the pillow Payton had been curled around. His strong arms were wrapped around Payton protectivley, one around his waist and the other holding his head gently to River's chest. His fingers traced over the bare skin on Payton's waist gently, doing his best to calm him. River knew words wouldn't calm Payton very much. Even if they did help him, it would be too much of a risk. Payton picks apart every little thing and would figure out some way to make it seem negative. However, He couldn't misinterpret this as negative. The gentle fingers carding through his hair and massaging the back of his head. The steady palm moving to the small of his back, holding him just tight enough to make him feel safe, but not trapped. Wanted and loved, but not too much to scare him away.

Once Payton calmed down enough to speak without sobbing, River pulled back slightly. He didn't miss the fear the crossed Payton's face when he did so. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere" River said gently, although Payton wasn't looking in his eyes. River moved two of his fingers under Payton's chin, making him meet River's gaze. "Look at me. I'll always stay, okay? I won't run away" 

Payton opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out other than "I-". His voice sounded raw, and hurt. River felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. He knew leaving Payton here all alone was wrong, even if he did plan on coming back. He made a mistake putting Astrid before Payton. 

River leaned forward again, closing the distance between the two once more. He whispered out a small "Shh", rubbing his hand up and down Payton's bare back as he pressed a kiss to his hairline. 

The two stayed still for a little while after that, Rivers hands gently tracing patterns into Paytons skin. Eventually, River is the one to break the silence. "Payton...Astrid And I broke up"

"What?" Came Payton's immediate response, leaning back slightly to make eye contact. "Why would you d-do that?" He stuttered out, face going slightly red as he did so. He never stutters. As if this whole situation wasn't embarrassing enough already, he could hardly talk. 

"It was a mutual decision" River carried on. "Astrid and I both agreed that I wasn't truly happy when I was with her" 

"...What do you mean?" Payton asked after a moment of hesitance. 

River shifted slightly. "I love /you/, Payton" he breathed out. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. You make me feel things I never thought I could feel" he said, carding his hand through Payton's hair once more. "I want to be with you" 

Payton looked shocked, rendered speechless for a moment. "I- uhm, well, I don't understand. What about Astrid?" 

River sighed. "I love Astrid too. But I love her differently. She's just a lover. You're a soulmate." He said, pausing to make sure he wasn't coming on too strong. "My love for you...I don't even know how to describe it. It's like this force that's just pulling me to you. There's no rhyme or reason to it. All I know is that I want you. I want to be with you"

Payton could feel River's eyes staring at him lovingly. He couldn't hide the deep blush on his face as he muttered out an "I wanna be with you too"

"Then be with me" River smiled, his dimples made Payton's heart practically melt. Everything about River was so perfect. He was kind, and loving, and athletic, and attractive, and just an overall good person. He was who Payton wished he could be. He was everything Payton had ever wanted. 

Payton just pulled himself closer to River, and that's the only answer that the taller boy needed. He wrapped his arms around Payton before rolling on to his back, pulling Payton onto his chest. Payton sometimes forgot how strong River was. He forgot how easy it was for River to practically manhandle him. How easy it was for River to keep him safe and protected. 

"Get some sleep, you need it" River then murmured, running his hand up and down Payton's back gently. River always managed to be so gentle and caring, always knowing exactly how to comfort Payton. He leaned his head down, pressing a kiss to the crown of Payton's head "I love you" he muttered into his hair. 

"I love you too" Payton replied tiredly. The last thing he remembered was Rivers gentle hands combing through his hair before he fell asleep.


End file.
